spectralshadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cygnusian
, a rather prominent Cygnusian. ]] 'Cygnusians '''are the half-animal half-human creatures that inhabit the world of Cygnus and are featured heavily in Serial 11 "The Planet of Genetic Misadventure" of ''Spectral Shadows. Cygnusians were formed from a genetic slag pool that was the result of The Elder Race utilizing a terrible genetic weapon known as Red Rain. In the present day the Cygnusians face a population crisis, as births are at a widespread all time low. Interestingly enough, the name "Cygnusian" is never used within the actual story itself, and is something of a fan nickname for the race. Origins The origins of the Cygnusians is one of violent conflict and war. Cygnus used to be dominated by humans - whom the Cygnusians refer to as "The Elder Race" - who seemed to live and act just like other humans seen in Spectral Shadows. However, in the year 2012 an unnamed nation launches an attack against another unnamed nation utilizing Red Rain - a horrific weapon that unleashes acidic rain that melts organic matter in seconds, though plant life such as trees and grass appear to be unaffected by it. The president of the attacked nation announces in a national state of emergency what has happened, and that a retaliatory strike of their own supply of Red Rain was launched in order to doom the attacking nation as well. The audience is given a glimpse at what this was like for families during S11x63 "Red Rain", where Jasper Phillips has a dream that he is a cat owned by a human family. With the whole of human and animal melted into slag due to the Red Rain a genetic slag was formed where the mixing of animal and human DNA occurred. It is from here that the Cygnusians eventually evolved, and due to the mixture of animal and human genetics emerged as part human part animals. Physical Characteristics Cygnusians, being animal people, have increased strength and speed over normal humans. Their normal five senses - sight, taste, touch, smell, and hearing - is also enhanced. Most Cygnusians are also covered in fur that can take on multitudes of colors and patterns though there are some, such as Pamela Banks, that do not have fur and are skinless. One has to be careful with their fur, however, as wearing clothing and uniforms for too long and too often can affect fur by causing it to thin out; if this behavior is continued the fur can even die off leaving bald patches - something that can be seen with characters such as Ratzo DiCaro. Cygnusians have genitalia that are similar to yet different from human genitalia. Male Cygnusians seem to have a sex organ that functions similar to that of most animals in the sense that the actual organ is hidden inside the body and pushes out when needed. The opening where the male sex organ comes out from his hidden by fur and is only noticeable when one is heavily aroused or upon close inspection. Female Cygnusians have a sex organ that is pretty much the same as a human female's, however it's noted for being more elastic and stretchable - most likely to accommodate the various sizes that the male sex organ is said to come in. Like the male Cygnusian the female opening is hidden by fur. Female Cygnusians also do not grow breasts unless they become pregnant, which earns them the name of nursers by most Cygnusians. A non-pregnant Cygnusian female instead has very fluffy chest fur. Cygnusians also possess additional physical characteristics, such as the release of pheromones when one is aroused or in need of a specific companion and the ability to track creatures by scenting the air with their nose. Some Cygnusians can also have scented fur, such as the case with Christine Rhoades who has cinnamon scented fur. In addition, Cygnusians have limited telepathy in the form of Projection, which enables them to mentally project images to other creatures. Category:Races Category:Serial 11 Races